Quest for Roar
by volnaib
Summary: Икс-23 и Тёмный Росомаха вместе спасают чью-то шкуру? Неужели вы думаете, что это супергеройский тим-ап двух старых добрых знакомых?
1. Chapter 1: Fuel for Fire

**О названииях:** Quest for Roar – песня замечательной немецкой группы Van Canto; стиль называется а капелла металл, очень интересное направление, рекомендую. Как мне показалось, текст песни, равно как и её название, очень подходят данному фику. Решать читателям, конечно =)

Fuel for Fire – демо-версия знаменитой метловской Fuel, тоже вполне заводная.

**О рейтинге:** может, будь героиней одна Лаура, обошлось бы буковкой в районе Т, но Дакен в моём воображении просто не может быть одним из главных персонажей в фике с рейтингом ниже М.

* * *

**Глава 1. Fuel for Fire**

* * *

Светло-серый, приятного цвета дым клубился в воздухе. Даже самому неискушенному наблюдателю только по одному запаху стало бы ясно, что порция такого табака стоит побольше, чем парадный костюм среднего программиста корпорации Майкрософт. Человеку, вольготно развалившемуся на кожаном кресле под стать этому табаку, о запахах было известно всё, ну или почти всё. Равно как и девчонке, которая сейчас стояла у простенького стола (красного дерева) и внимательно, хоть и быстро, просматривала документы, находившиеся в черной кожаной папке, которую ей вручил мужичонка, стоявший по ту сторону стола. Мужичонка в костюме долларов за семьсот, не больше, постоянно подрагивающий, словно от холода (это в кабинете, где системы климат-контроля были установлены, пожалуй, ещё до того, как нынешний президент узнал, что значат эти три слова), почесывающий руки, с каждой фразой наклоняясь чуть вперед, словно едва сдерживая порыв бухнуться перед посетителями на колени, и вечно - вечно! - виновато улыбаясь и пожимая плечами, смотрелся каким-то лишним. Он просто не подходил под роскошное, хоть и сдержанное в своей роскоши убранство кабинета, и человека в кресле, с нагловатым смакованием курившего хозяйский табак, порой так и тянуло засунуть мужичонку в корзину для бумаг, предварительно (но не обязательно) пропустив через шредер. Но пока что он держал себя в руках, тем более, что последние были заняты сигарой.

- Вот, сами понимаете-с, всё-таки дочка родная, единственный ребёнок в семье... Девочка впечатлительная, ранимая, и естественно, с ней обращаться надо осторожно, можно сказать, хе-хе, как с хрустальной вазочкой. Стресс у неё и так немалый, но вы же сами понимаете, господа, важно совсем девочку с ума не свести... Её отец просит, чтобы вы, кхе-кхе, да... позаботились, так сказать, о её моральном, то есть психическом, комфорте. Разумеется, насколько это возможно в сложившейся ситуации...

- Разумеется, - хмыкнул мужчина из кресла, пуская вверх толстую струю густого дыма. - В самый разгар операции мы попросим этих ребят минуточку подождать, сами переоденемся в форму девчонок из группы поддержки и будем скакать вокруг неё с этими помпонами и криками _В руках пулемёт! Труди, вперёд! Кто навстречу идёт - Меня не..._

Мужичонка закашлялся.

- Её зовут Трэйси, а не Труди. Конечно, от вас не требуется невозможного, и на первом месте - её физическая безопасность, но нужно... её отец треб... хочет, чтобы девочка после всего этого не осталась на всю жизнь заикой, понимаете?

На лбу несчастного выступил пот, его начало мелко потрясывать.

- Конечно-конечно. Но кто гарантирует, что она _уже_ не заикается? Или, может, не потеет и не трясется, находясь в одной комнате с опасными людьми, - мужчина довольно улыбался, глядя исподлобья на собеседника и явно наслаждаясь мучениями последнего.

- Н-никто, конечно же, вы правы... но... но всё-таки не хотелось бы пугать и без того напуганного беззащитного ребёнка. Да, здесь, естественно, остаётся уповать на вашу честность, так сказать...

- Вы сомневаетесь в моей честности?

Несчастливый обладатель семисотдолларового костюма судорожно сглотнул и поправил свой серенький галстук. Кажется, он начинал мечтать о том, чтобы сменить его на петлю.

- Нет, сэр.

- И мне это нравится. Эй, слышишь? - он обращался к девушке, пришедшей с ним. - Мне нравится этот парень! Посмотри, какой он замечательный! А тебе он нравится? - мужчина встал и по-дружески обнял собеседника за плечи.

- Нет, - твёрдо ответила девушка.

- Почему? - с виду искренне удивился её знакомый. - Он ведь такой милый, правда? - Тут посетитель ущипнул его за щёку, после чего по-отечески потрепал её же.

- Вы предоставили неполную информацию, - ушла от ответа девушка, обращаясь к Серому Галстуку.

-Д-да, конечно, сейчас всё будет, - Серый Галстук с видимым облегчением вырвался из объятий и кинулся доставать что-то из ящика письменного стола. - Вот, - выдохнул он, будто только что пробежал стометровку с препятствиями. "Впечатлительный, однако", - не без удовлетворения заметил про себя Мужчина Из Кресла. Галстук чуть замялся - в его голове происходило отчаянное сражение. Он думал, кому же из них отдать ещё одну папку. Одна его часть утверждала, что протянуть её надо девушке, так как именно она озвучила требование; другая часть кричала (и небезосновательно), что если он немедленно не отдаст папку Мужчине Из Кресла, то тот порвёт его, как Тузик - грелку. Подёргавшись туда-сюда, он всё-таки отдал предпочтение потенциальному Тузику. Тот тотчас же, не глядя, передал папку девушке, но выглядел довольным.

- Необходимо будет доставить Трэйси на место, указанное здесь. Там вас будут ждать люди на вертолёте; они передадут вам оставшиеся деньги и отвезут девочку на обследование в больницу. Однако, - он нервно сглотнул, - вам заранее придётся продумать пути отступления, так как в летательном аппарате не будет больше места. Вам придётся уходить другим путём.

- То есть нас там попросту кинут, мол, выбирайтесь, детки, как хотите, это не наша забота?

- Кхэм, ну... понимаете...

- Да. Или. Нет.

- Да, сэр, - в голосе его было больше безнадёги, чем у преступника, ведомого на гильотину.

- Меня устраивает. По крайней мере, парень, ты ответил честно, я это одобряю. Можешь за меня не бояться, я большой мальчик и смогу о себе позаботиться. Теперь последний нерешённый вопрос. Думаю, ты уже догадался, какой. Давай подскажу: начинается на "Д".

- В первой строке - аванс на человека, во второй - итоговая сумма на человека, - просипел Галстук, протягивая ему простой конвертик, вытащенный из вышеозначенного письменного стола.

- В тысячах? - эту бумагу Мужчина уже просмотрел лично.

- Да, сэр. В тысячах американских долларов. Наличными. По желанию часть или полную сумму можно перевести на любой желаемый вами банковский счёт.

- Не густо. Но сойдёт. Ваши мальчики проводят нас до следующей двери?

- Да, сэр, разумеется.

- Отлично, - мужчина развернулся и направился на выход, но в последний момент затормозил и повернулся, из-за чего у Серого Галстука снова начался тремор. - Прими к сведению, парень. Купи себе антидепрессанты и хороший дезодорант. Если твоё начальство тебя сегодня же не утопит в сортире, то они тебе сильно пригодятся.

Когда за посетителями захлопнулась дверь, бедный Галстук повалился на стул, схватившись за сердце. Господи, никогда, никогда больше, пожалуйста, только не это...

* * *

Мускулистый мужчина с ирокезом, обнаружившимся под светлой дорогой шляпой, плеснул себе в стакан виски из бутылки, оставленной барменом, и пододвинул к девчонке бокальчик с мартини.

- Пей давай.

Она нахмурилась, чуть удивлённо взглянула на мужчину, после чего грациозно захватила бокальчик тонкими пальцами, вынула шпажку с оливкой и в один присест осушила весь бокал.

- И кто тебя так научил пить мартини? - прыснул Дакен, из-за чего она воззрилась на него с ещё большим непониманием во взгляде. Чёрт с ним, с мартини, но подобное хихиканье Акихиро было совсем не к лицу.

- Как надо? - вопросом на вопрос ответила Лаура.

- Наслаждаясь, - протянул мужчина, после чего точно таким же манером, как и девушка, хлопнул в себя стакан виски. - Однако это довольно сложно сделать в подобной обстановке, - он провёл по воздуху рукой. - Да и виски надо пить по-другому, но это, - он кивнул на свой пустой стакан, - это - дерьмо, а не виски. Поэтому его пьют, как придётся. А ещё тебе налили чистый мартини в бокал, предназначенный для коктейлей на его основе.

Глубоко вздохнув, Дакен неторопливо наполнил стакан новой порцией недоброкачественного алкогольного напитка и, чуть развернувшись, сел вполоборота к девушке.

- Говорят, что средневековые алхимики Раймунд Лулае и Базилиус Валентус как-то экспериментировали с перегонкой вина и заметили, что при кипении из него исходит некое "опьяняющее вещество". Валентус назвал его "spiritus vini", "душа вина". С тех пор утекло много воды, и сейчас принято считать, что в спирте и алкогольных напитках нет и не может быть ничего душевного. На самом деле люди в большинстве своём руководствуются ложными принципами; их мышление стереотипно, а глаза зашорены. Они приходят в магазин, покупают бутылку с красивой этикеткой (либо ту, которая подешевле), а потом идут топить печаль в вине, или обмывать новую покупку, должность, важное событие... Попросту говоря, они бухают. Тебе, пожалуй, уже известно, что нет в мире плохого и хорошего; речь идёт не о том, с какой точки зрения на всё смотреть. Даже если рассматривать объект только с одной стороны, нельзя сказать однозначно, хороший он или плохой. Количество. Концентрация - вот что имеет значение. Об этом хорошо сказал брат Лоренцо в "Ромео и Джульетте":

_Вот так и в этом маленьком цветочке:_

_Яд и лекарство - в нежной оболочке;_

_Его понюхать - и прибудет сил,_

_Но стоит проглотить, чтоб он убил._

Ну и так далее. Помимо количества важное значение имеет и то, как и кем объект применяется. Попади нож в руку охотника - он принесёт тебе дичь на ужин. Попади он в руки малого несмышлёного дитя - и он выколет кому-нибудь глаз. Бутылка виски, мартини, граппы, арманьяка, кальвадоса - да чего угодно! - в руках обывателя превращается в подобие гранатомёта в лапах агрессивного шимпанзе с относительно высоким уровнем интеллекта. Потому что он не знает, что с этой бутылкой делать. Жалкое зрелище. Все твердят: знание - сила! Но человек - та же собака. Она хочет, чтобы у неё был лидер, хозяин, который бы решал, что ей делать и как жить. Она хочет подчиняться, хочет, чтобы её использовали, потому что так легче. Так не надо много думать. Правда, детка? - Дакен с отвратительной усмешкой провёл пальцами по её подбородку. У девушки мурашки пошли по спине - очень странное ощущение; она раньше никогда не испытывала подобного омерзения. Резко мотнув головой, она сбросила его руку и железным тоном ответила:

- Нет. Я не хочу, чтобы меня использовали.

Акихиро расплылся в улыбке, очевидно, означавшей что-то вроде умиления.

- Однако же. Ты продолжаешь продавать себя за деньги.

- Я не...

- Образно выражаясь.

Лаура глядела на него исподлобья. Губы его были растянуты в почти добродушной улыбке, но глаза блестели каким-то... азартом?

- Ты тоже, - сухо сказала она.

- О нет, нет. Я лишь создаю видимость. Оптическую иллюзию. Я - иллюзионист, в некотором роде. Пока все думают, что я просто задёргиваю шторку, я привожу в движение целый механизм. Никто этого не замечает, потому что люди хотят чуда; они видят то, что хотят видеть; они хотят быть обманутыми - вот тебе и загадки человеческой психологии, а? Каково? А потом, когда приходит время кульминации, престижа, люди охают и ахают: "Как же у него так получилось? А мы-то думали, что всё совсем иначе!".

Вдруг он наклонился к самому уху Лауры, по пути обдав её мерзким запахом низкокачественного виски, которого он успел за время своего монолога выхлебать целую бутыль, и хрипло прошептал:

- Я. Всегда. Играю. Только. По своим. Правилам. Запомни это, девочка. Возможно, ты когда-нибудь тоже начнёшь делать выводы, и тебе это пригодится.

Бросив на стойку деньги, он резко поднялся и твёрдой походкой направился к выходу. Потом вдруг остановился и бросил через плечо:

- Ты идёшь?

- Да, - девушка была у него прямо за спиной.

* * *

Остановились на съёмной квартире - обшарпанное, дешёвое и гнусное на вид и запах жилище, зато хозяин - конченный пьяница, тихий, жалкий и не задающий вопросов. Правда, комната была только одна, со старой, маленькой и неудобной кроватью. Однако же, это была всё-таки кровать. До вылазки им оставалось четыре часа, как раз достаточное время, чтобы выспаться перед нелёгким заданием. Лауре, не спавшей по разным причинам третьи сутки подряд, эти четыре часа были нужны, как воздух.

- Будешь спать на полу, - безапелляционным тоном заявил Дакен. Кровать была отвратительной, но дело было не в удобстве, а именно в наличии двух возможных вариантов - кровать и пол. Он ждал реакции, она чувствовала это по запаху. Лаура посмотрела на него и молча направилась к кипе газет возле окна. Разложив макулатуру около стены, в том месте, где движение воздуха было минимальным (попросту говоря, где почти не было сквозняков) и где были самые маленькие щели в полу, она свернулась на груде бесполезного чтива калачиком, прямо в куртке, и скоро провалилась в сон, чуткий, но притом довольно глубокий.

Акихиро только ухмыльнулся. Завтра будет о чём с ней потолковать.

Его взгляд и улыбка не предвещали ничего хорошего. Теперь в руках Тёмного Росомахи была целая канистра с горючим топливом – ему лишь останется чиркнуть спичкой.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Tread On Me

**От автора **(надеюсь, вам это всё уже известно): «Die Grundlage der allgemeinen Relativitätstheorie» - «Основы общей теории относительности», статья Альберта Эйнштейна. «Действенная добродетель», если верить Бенджамину Хоффу, - это «дэ», одно из центральных понятий в даосизме. Мною это, правда, не подразумевалось, просто выражение хорошее. «Тяжёлый взгляд Уборщика» - один эпический момент из телесериала «Клиника» (Scrubs). «Старший Брат» - один из персонажей антиутопии Дж. Оруэлла «1984», который, однако, ни разу не появлялся непосредственно, «живьём».

Don't Tread On Me – очередная песня Металлики =)

* * *

**Глава**** 2. ****Don't Tread On Me**

**

* * *

**

Чуткий и беспокойный сон Икс был нарушен весьма чувствительным пинком в область солнечного сплетения – так началось для неё утро нового дня. Открыв глаза, она увидела над собой недовольного парня с татуировкой в половину торса.

- Проснись и пой, - бросил Дакен, натягивая майку. – Кстати, кажется, я к тебе будильником работать не подряжался.

Девчонка ничего не ответила – сейчас для неё гораздо важнее было размять затёкшие конечности. Всегда быть в форме – сие актуально и для супергероев в том числе. Иначе какие они к чертям собачьим супергерои – так, горстка сумасбродов в латексе и с неадекватным восприятием окружающей реальности. Добро должно побеждать зло… тьфу, как же эта устаревшая банальщина ещё держится в головах этих «хороших парней»? Для этих идиотов такие вещи, как СТО, ОТО, «Die Grundlage der allgemeinen Relativitätstheorie» - пустой звук, а услышав фамилию «Эйнштейн» они сразу вспоминают чёрно-белое фото сумасшедшего на вид старика с высунутым языком. И всё. Глупые, глупые существа. Нет чистого добра и абсолютного зла, хоть эти понятия и были измышлены человеком, придуманы, созданы искусственно. А жалкие людишки с зашоренным мировосприятием и весьма посредственными мыслительными способностями продолжают делить мир на чёрное и белое, старательно взращивая это белое и вырубая чёрное, несмотря на то, что миру, в общем-то, глубоко нас%?ть на эти проявления «благоразумия» и «действенной добродетели», ибо на деле в нём нет этих крайностей (как нет хаоса и идеального порядка; зато есть энтропия, относительно большая или маленькая). А место того, что человек по глупости своей измельчил и изничтожил, в конечном итоге займёт _что-то другое_, ибо свято место, как известно, пусто не бывает. Что-то другое, более живучее, более приспособленное, более стойкое ко всем проявлениям форменного хомосапиенского кретинизма, то есть более _чёрное_, если использовать терминологию любителей «чисто плюсов» и «чисто минусов». Как же порой бывает весело наблюдать за этими тщетными попытками «навести порядок» и установить «мир во всём мире», это же…

- Нам следует идти, - механический голос, должно быть, принадлежавший какому-то роботу или тётке, которая озвучивает GPS-навигаторы, нарушил приятное течение мысли.

- Чёрт тебя дери, ты меня с мысли сбила!

- Нам следует идти. Аренда истекла, также необходимо составить…

- Заткнись! – должно быть, он посчитал, что вкладывать массу презрения в голос при разговоре с этой малявкой просто ниже его достоинства. Кстати, она мгновенно замолкла.

- Держи, - он втиснул Икс какие-то бумажки… ах да, деньги. Деньги, деньги, о них ведь тоже можно рассуждать часами. – Отдашь старикану плату за постой.

- Здесь не хватает…

- Скажи, тебя по голове чем-то тяжёлым ударили? Берёшь и относишь. Всей этой дыре двадцатка – красная цена. Да он и не заметит, что нескольких бумажек не хватает. Что стоишь, глаза лупишь? Пшла!

Девушка резко развернулась и пошла в комнату хозяина, предварительно пробуравив Дакена тяжёлым взглядом Уборщика. Акихиро расплылся в блаженной улыбке, когда услышал нарастающий в громкости голос старика, который, естественно, заметил недостачу и теперь негодовал, обрушивая на Лауру свой праведный гнев. Та молча выслушала все обвинения в свой адрес, после чего коротко и тихо произнесла фразу, после которой все противоречия устранились как-то сами собой, все страсти улеглись и теперь мирно почивали на задворках и чердаках подсознания. «Разбирайтесь с _ним_». Дакен аж непроизвольно цокнул языком от удовольствия. Очень, очень недурно. Хороший ход – перевести стрелки на теневую фигуру, которая кажется большой, страшной и опасной в силу недостаточности имеющихся сведений о ней и, соответственно, крайней непредсказуемости поведения.

- Что, вставила ему по самое не балуйся, а? – мерзко ухмыльнулся Акихиро, спустя минуту без особой надобности подталкивая девушку к выходу.

- Он тебя боится, - последовал холодный ответ.

- Спасибо, Кэп.

* * *

Стояла прекрасная погода. Птичьи трели, неспешный гомон толпы, редкое жужжание проезжающих автомобилей, шелест ветра в кронах деревьев оказывали успокаивающее воздействие. Дакен, прикрыв глаза и наслаждаясь прекрасно сваренным кофе, сидел за пластиковым столиком этой дешёвой, но по-домашнему уютной кафешки и представлял, будто он находится где-то в старом, небольшом американском городишке, которые тоже обладали своей особой привлекательностью. В этих небольших населённых пунктах всегда теплилась маленькая, неспешная жизнь. Жителей обходили стороной все эти страшные, дикие события большого мира, вечно куда-то несущегося, суетящегося, дёрганного и нервного. Новости они узнавали больше друг от друга, нежели из трёх местных газетёнок; здесь каждый знал другого в лицо, улыбался и здоровался по утрам, а вокруг редких приезжих сразу собиралась кучка завсегдатаев местного бара у Тони – любителей послушать небылицы, чтобы потом было что рассказать друзьям (немного приукрасив на свой лад, конечно). Здесь проходила даже железная дорога, а на станции всегда был смотритель – старина Томас, и к нему любили прибегать местные мальчишки, потому что он порой принимался рассказывать истории за трубкой табаку и угощал ребят яблоками.

- Нам следует заранее осмотреть место и запастись необходимым вооружением, - снова вмешалась девчонка, закладывая за обе щеки оладьи, щедро сдобренные яблочным джемом.

- Мне больше нравится, когда ты сидишь и ешь молча, - протянул Акихиро, поправляя шляпу и зачем-то ещё раз размешивая в чашке уже давно растворившийся сахар. Девчонка продолжала сосредоточенно и вдумчиво жевать. Ни грозного взгляда, ни обещания отрезать жизненно важные органы, ни даже простого хмыканья или фразы вроде «сам дурак». – Всё, пошли, - вдруг резко вскочил Росомаха, стукнув пустым стаканчиком об стол. У Лауры оставалось ещё полтарелки недоеденных оладушек, которые она тут же ловко перекинула в сложенные стопочкой салфетки и сложила пополам, как питу или иной фастфуд. – Оставь, - в приказном тоне потребовал мужчина и попытался выхватить импровизированный сэндвич из рук девицы, но не тут-то было. Она ловко увернулась, в момент разворота надкусив «гамбургер», и неожиданно оскалилась:

- Нет.

Дакен изогнул бровь – такого он от неё не ожидал. Впрочем, выражение удивления на его лице моментально сменилось маской хищника, не вожака, но пришлого бродячего самца, большого, побитого жизнью, оттого наученного и очень опасного.

- Брось, - прорычал он, делая резкий выпад рукой, чтобы выбить остатки завтрака из руки девушки.

- Нет, - прорычала она в ответ, ловко уворачиваясь от очередного удара. Выглядела она далеко не как затравленная пятиклассница, у которой поганцы-старшеклассники отбирают последние деньги на завтрак. В глазах девушки готов был загореться огонь джихада. Акихиро продолжал свои бесплодные попытки, пока они вдвоём такими странными перебежками двигались вдоль улицы – на них оглядывались прохожие, но ему было плевать на них на всех. Его интересовал совсем другой вопрос: почему? Откуда возникло это «нет», если до сих пор она так покорно сносила все издёвки и грубые подколки с его стороны? Каждый раз она отпрыгивала с поражающей воображение скоростью и ловкостью, каждый раз он смотрел в её зелёные глаза, вдыхал воздух, насыщенный её запахом, наблюдал за тем, как жадно она вцеплялась зубами в несчастные оладьи (будь они живыми – давно бы получили сотрясение мозга, да и болевой шок заодно), … и каждый раз понимал, что эта игра в «а ну-ка, отбери!» для неё – вовсе не игра. Девчонка воспринимает всё серьёзно, как посягательство… но на что? На жалкий кусок пищи? Или уже на свободу действий? Автоматическая ли это реакция голодного зверя, то есть чистый инстинкт, или уже более абстрактное, более присущее человеку действие «из принципа», «из вредности»? Другими словами, кто или что, по её мнению, находится под угрозой – её собственность или она сама? В любом случае, это уже интересно. Клон Росомахи, бесчувственная марионетка вдруг начинает противиться велению мастера-кукловода. Неважно, что он фактически не является ни её создателем, ни владельцем, ни хотя бы просто временным боссом, то есть, по большому счёту, не имеет никакого права раздавать ей указания и рассчитывать на их сиюминутное исполнение. В этой операции они напарники, не более и не менее. Но только вчера стоило бы ему поманить её пальцем, и она тут же, вне всяких сомнений, прибежала бы, виляя хвостиком. Как собака. А сегодня она уже дикий необузданный зверь, который плевать хотел на то, что думает о нём «царь природы». Он не понимал, что вызвало в ней такую резкую перемену характера; может, никакой перемены-то на самом деле и не было, может, она скрывала своё истинное лицо под маской безразличия. А может, всё было совсем иначе. Слишком много вариантов, слишком много неизвестных переменных.

Ему это нравилось.

Она возбуждала в нём интерес какого-нибудь врача из Средневековья, которого сжигало изнутри желание изрезать труп какого-то бедняги вдоль и поперёк, чтобы узнать, где у того находится желчный пузырь и как расположены сухожилия в кистях рук. Точно так же Акихиро страстно желал вывернуть душу Икс наизнанку, приколоть её к столику и рассмотреть под микроскопом. К сожалению, микроскоп не сможет открыть ему никаких тайн мироздания или хоть как-то удовлетворить его чисто научный интерес, поэтому действовать придётся совсем другими методами.

Окинув оценивающим взглядом мерзавку, которой удалось-таки почти безболезненно доесть свои оладьи, и которая теперь стояла прямо, глядя ему в глаза, и тяжело дышала (ещё бы, они так протанцевали добрых два квартала), Дакен решил не заострять внимание на том, что на этот раз в проигравших дураках остался _он._

- Нам вон в тот переулок, - невозмутимо произнёс он, кивая головой в сторону пункта назначения. Пройдя мимо Лауры, парень с ирокезом чуть задел её плечом, но не сильно… может, даже не специально. Проследовав за ним, девушка вскоре очутилась в полуподвальном магазинчике, впрочем, довольно светлом – по стенам, потолку и многочисленным палочкам, вешалочкам и прочим выступающим цилиндрическим поверхностям была развешана масса лампочек и светильников. А ещё японских фонариков. К ним с приветствиями тут же кинулся стоявший до этого за прилавком улыбчивый узкоглазый высушенный дедушка, хозяин этой антикварно-сувенирной лавочки, который чем-то напоминал Лауре её сэнсэя Танаку, мир праху его.

- Мы от Старшего Брата, - Дакен не мог не ухмыльнуться, произнося пароль.

- Ууу, - понимающе улыбнулся старичок, закивал головой и развёл руками, будто неожиданно встретил друзей, которых не видел много лет.

- Я только вас и ждал, господин и госпожа. Ну что же вы стоите, проходите, проходите, вот так, вот сюда, - приговаривал он, открывая перед ними незаметную с первого взгляда дверку в кладовую и пропуская гостей вперёд себя. – Берегите головы, господа, у Каору Мацумото много вещей, можно удариться.

Троица прошествовала сначала в кладовую, в которой едва ли было свободнее, чем в самой лавочке, а там спустилась в погреб, крышку которого могли найти, пожалуй, только диггеры, сталкеры да сам старый Каору. Очутившись в тёмном подземелье, Росомаха развернулся и тихо произнёс:

- Мацумото-сан, вы знаете, зачем мы здесь.

- Конечно знаю, Акихиро-сан, - добродушно улыбнулся старик. – Я принесу всё, что смогу вам предложить. Пройдёмте сюда, - предложил он.

Ещё одна дверь, и вот они уже в маленькой, но сухой комнатушке, почти пустой, но притом дышащей теплом и уютом. Скрывшись на секунду из поля зрения, господин Мацумото тут же вернулся, неся в руках красивый резной ларец на бархатной ткани. Приоткрыв его так, чтобы посетителям было удобнее рассмотреть содержимое, старец тихо сказал: «Есть другие».

Спустя около пятнадцати минут через его руки прошло, наверное, несколько десятков ларцов, коробочек, чехлов и шкатулок. Дакен выглядел довольно невозмутимо, но Лаура чувствовала, что процесс поглотил его целиком. Кажется, настало время выбора.

- Люди… Старшего Брата принесли своё, сказали, вам может понравится, - произнёс старый японец. Судя по едва заметному движению его раскосых глаз, с теми ребятами он не был согласен.

- Нет, мы возьмём из вашего товара, - сказал Акихиро. Глаза его блестели азартом.

- Прекрасно, - коротко ответил продавец, снова лучезарно улыбаясь.

Набрав необходимых вещей (которых, кстати, оказалось не так уж и много), Росомаха расплатился и собрался было поблагодарить и уйти, но хозяин лавки задержал двоих «детишек» Логана.

- Надеюсь, что эти вещи послужат благородной цели, и молю Небеса, чтобы они сослужили вам верную службу, - вкрадчиво произнёс Каору, пожимая собственные руки и чуть кланяясь.

Лаура опустила глаза. Мацумото-сан ведь знал, зачем они покупают эти вещи. Благородна ли их цель на самом деле? В этом она сомневалась.


	3. Chapter 3: World's Collide

**От автора:** к сожалению, вся моя писанина в три главы не умещается. Кажется, будет четыре. В следующей главе, кстати, появляется персонаж, участие которого сперва не планировалось.

Про «мёртвый безмолвный» мир: это из песни Nightwish (не опять, а снова) Dead To The World, в оригинале это звучит так: «Dead, silent and constant/ Yet always changing/ My favorite view of this world».

Кто эти демоны-маги – понятия не имею. Просто пришли в голову.

В заглавии стоит название песни группы Apocalyptica (кажется, альбом носит то же имя, что и указанная композиция). Кто не знает – эти финны играют cello rock, грубо говоря, тяжеляк на виолончелях. И ведь недурно играют.

* * *

**Глава 3. ****World****'****s**** Collide**

* * *

Прекрасная летняя ночь. Прохладный ветерок, прилетевший из далёких далей и принесший с собой запахи неведомых цветов и трав, обдувает лицо, словно нежно целуя его, колышет твои волосы и что-то приятное, доступное для понимания лишь вам двоим, шепчет на уши. Невидимые тонкие нити словно опутывают твоё тело, но не в стремлении связать его и обездвижить, а желая прикоснуться к обнажённой коже, передать телу импульс, короткое и понятное ему послание: дыши, слушай, вкушай. Можешь закрыть глаза, только _чувствуй_. Не надо ничего понимать, просто _ощути_ мир вокруг тебя, ведь он прекрасен. Для тебя он всегда «мёртв, безмолвен и постоянен», так вспомни же, что было дальше: «…но всё же беспрестанно изменчив», ибо это так. Не важно, крутится ли он или подвешен в пустоте, заполненной одиночеством, или, как говорят солипсисты, вообще является плодом твоего воображения. Если ты создал для себя свой маленький мирок, наслаждайся им. Прикоснись к воздуху, попробуй ветер на вкус, услышь, о чём говорят тучи над головой. Весь мир в пределах досягаемости, надо лишь протянуть руку, и…

- Цель находится в комнате, на расстоянии 8.46 футов от окна. В помещении также находятся три объекта, мужчины, вооружены холодным, лёгким огнестрельным оружием и винтовкой. У объекта, находящегося ближе всего к цели, в руках Desert Eagle, возможно, незаряжен и используется для устрашения цели. Специальное противомутантское оружие отсутствует. Также в соседнем помещении (кухне) находятся…

- Ты меня бесишь, - устало вздохнул Дакен. Как такая маленькая соплячка может в секунду обломать весь кайф? Вот задачка-то.

- …два объекта, мужчины, вооружены. Нам следует разделиться и проникнуть в квартиру двумя путями: вначале через входную дверь для отвлечения вооружённых объектов и затем, с задержкой примерно в три секунды, через окно для эвакуации цели, - всё это было сказано монотонно, будто девчонка читала неинтересный ей текст на иностранном языке, без какого-либо выражения и не отрываясь от оптики на снайперке, возле которой она распласталась на крыше.

Дакен молча и со скучающим видом смотрел то на занавешенное окно, за которым сейчас дочурку богатенького папашки пугали большой и внушительной (и, кстати, неудобной в использовании) пушкой, то на филейную часть Икс, несколько выделявшуюся на фоне общей композиции. Ему было скучно. Весь день, пока они собирали информацию, осматривали окрестности и составляли план операции, проходил под лозунгом Акихиро «Я здесь главный, что хочу, то и делаю, а тебя никто не спрашивает». Девчонка выкладывала важные для задания сведения, словно видавший виды вояка, дисциплинированный, строгий и исполнительный, предлагала лучшие варианты их будущих действий, и ждала. Ждала, пока он соизволит обратить на неё внимание, прокрутит в голове всё сказанное, с полным презрения командным тоном отметёт все её предложения, такие разумные и правильные и почти беспроигрышные, отпустит едкий комментарий в её адрес и примет в качестве рабочего свой план. Свой – значит её, просто повторно озвученный (с незначительными изменениями, в основном касающимися переименования некоторых терминов и изменения порядка слов в предложениях).

Она молчаливо соглашалась.

Он буквально втаптывал её в грязь, а она воспринимала это как должное, будто она заслуживала такое обращение. Он издевался над ней, в лицо высказывая такие вещи, о которых даже будучи Громовержцем не заговаривал в команде. Он даже по отношению к Лестеру не предпринимал таких отчаянных попыток вывести оппонента из душевного равновесия. Меченый на её месте уже бы десять раз взорвался от негодования. А от Икс – ни злобного оскала, ни испепеляющего взгляда. Её проклятое невозмутимое спокойствие выводило его из себя. Ни одной нормальной человеческой эмоции. Дакен даже теперь не мог повторить свой трюк с отбиранием еды – просто потому, что она каким-то образом успевала всё съесть, пока была вне его поля зрения.

Тихая. Умная. Крепкая. Идеальный ребёнок. Так и хочется скинуть её с крыши.

И вот теперь она лежит, может, о чём-то даже думает (скорее всего, прокручивает в голове возможные варианты штурма квартиры, где держат заложницу) и терпеливо ждёт. Ждёт, когда же он примет решение. Так просто отдала бразды правления… омерзительно.

- Ты хочешь, чтобы я решил, как всё будет происходить, - начал он отстранённым тоном. - Знаешь, что интересно? Тебя можно опускать в унитаз лицом, раз за разом, снова и снова, а ты будешь только каждый раз молча утираться. У тебя нет чувства собственного достоинства. Поэтому тебя никто не ценит и не уважает. Не за что ценить. Ценят сильных. Уважают личностей. А ты не личность, у тебя даже нет собственного мнения, чтобы его высказать. Ты ничтожество. Ты, наверное, даже не знаешь, чего ты хочешь от жизни. Ты делаешь только то, что тебе прикажут. Как _шлюха_, - процедив последнее слово, Акихиро презрительно скривил губу.

- Нет, - жёстко ответила Икс. Её сердце стало биться чуточку быстрее, дыхание стало более резким и поверхностным. Неужели он наконец попал в болевую точку?

- Опять же, ты возражаешь только потому, что этого хочу я. Я в некотором роде тебя заставил. Вынудил. Приказал. И ты подчинилась. Как я и сказал. Шлюха.

- Нет, не из-за этого, - симпатичный носик девчушки сморщился, когда она обнажила клыки, приподняв верхнюю губу, как это делают оскаливающиеся волки. Дакен с интересом рассматривал её не по годам взрослое лицо (нет, морщин у неё, разумеется, не было; взрослость эта была следствием ненормально угрюмого для девчонки в переходном возрасте выражения означенного лица). Мало того, что он прекрасно чувствовал, как множество гормонов выбрасывается в её кровь, он ещё подмечал незаметные обычному человеческому глазу микро-жесты и едва уловимые телодвижения, с головой выдававшие её смятенное состояние; теперь следы какой-то ожесточенной внутренней борьбы отражались ещё и на её мимике. Занимательнейшее зрелище, скажу я вам. Ещё поднажать…

- Ну-ну, неужели ты думаешь, что если ты _теперь_ начнёшь отнекиваться, то мир сразу перевернётся, и все тебя полюбят и зауважают? Чудес на свете не бывает, детка, запомни это. Ну да, люди на свете всякие бывают, и шлюхи ведь тоже для чего-то нужны этой вселенной. Может, ты и не бесполезна.

- Я не занимаюсь проституцией, - отрезала она.

- О, девочка, - расхохотался Акихиро, запрокинув голову. – Для того чтобы быть шлюхой, вовсе не обязательно быть проституткой. Это физический аспект. А ты – продажная девка в душе… если она у тебя только есть, конечно.

Ему безумно нравилось, как Икс морщится каждый раз, как он произносит слово «шлюха» или «проститутка», однако это уже грозило превратиться в клише. В любом случае, его занимал ещё один вопрос: почему ему так хочется, чтобы она начала проявлять какие-то эмоции? Отношения малявки с окружающим миром его совершенно не заботили, равно как и то, как она будет жить после того, когда они разбегутся по окончании операции. Так раз ему так плевать на неё, почему же этот малолетний клон его папаши так притягивает его к себе и одновременно дико раздражает? «Семейные» чувства тут также ни при чём, хотя бы потому, что она для него – никакая не семья, она даже не настоящая; так это, игрушка свихнутых учёных, гомункулус из пробирки. Так почему он ожидает от неё, искусственно созданной машины, проявления человеческих чувств? Ерунда какая-то. Но ерунда крайне интересная.

- Это не относится к нашему заданию.

- Переменила тему разговора и думаешь, что отвертелась? А вот я тебе скажу, что это _напрямую_ относится к нашему заданию.

- Нет, не относится. Мы должны…

- Не возражай мне, - грозно заявил Росомаха.

- …мы должны также разработать план D ухода с места рандеву.

«Она не возразила», - констатировал про себя Дакен. Почему-то это его взбесило ещё больше. Он было хотел продолжить эту замечательную дискуссию, но время оказалось неумолимо. Пора было начинать операцию по освобождению заложницы.

…

- Эй, Том, тебе не кажется…

- Тсс! Идиот, - шикнул Том на напарника. _Шклик-клак_, - тихонько клацнул пистолет. «Посмотри в глазок», - одними губами приказал он одному из верзил. Тот пожал плечами и прижался щекой к двери, рассматривая пришлеца за дверью. Парень в куртке, куртка на майке-борцовке (наверное), на голове шляпа. Лица не видно – темновато в коридоре, да и шляпа даёт хорошую тень.

- Тебе чего? – раздался гулкий голос верзилы.

- Тупица! – шёпотом закричал Том, жмуря глаза. Вот ему повезло, отрядили отряд болванов. Нет, среди присутствующих были и те, у кого коэффициент интеллекта был побольше пятидесяти, но уже одного такого, как Головастый (этому парню, стоящему у двери, прозвище как-то не очень шло), хватит для того, чтобы сорвать любую, даже самую простецкую операцию. Кретин.

Очевидно, парень за дверью что-то ответил, но очень тихо, потому что Головастый, дубина стоеросовая, протянул «Чииво?» и прижался ухом к дверной панели, и тут…

…Том даже не успел испугаться. Многолетняя практика способствовала тому, что в экстренных ситуациях большая часть его эмоций отключалась, оставляя место лишь холодному расчёту и буквально-таки машинной логике. А вот его товарищам по несчастью, видимо, ценного жизненного опыта не хватало, ибо они начали паниковать после того, как из-за двери раздался странный резкий звук, как будто сработал гигантский строительный степлер, а затем Головастый со странным тупым (ещё тупее, чем обычно) выражением лица сполз на пол, в то время как голова его оставила за собой длинный двойной красный след. Сдавленно прикрикнув на свою «команду», Том приказал одному из парней остаться с девчонкой, сам вжался в относительно безопасное место – маленький закуток, даже нишей назвать сложно, зато оттуда было удобно отдавать приказы. Красный – прижаться к шкафу, пока что не высовываться; Флит – опрокинуть стол, спрятаться за ним, приготовиться к стрельбе. Все распоряжения он отдал меньше, чем за две секунды – благо, оставшиеся ребята были более понятливы и сообразительны чем тот, чьё бездвижное тело сейчас одиноко валялось на полу.

Когда Дакен с ноги открыл дверь, при этом снеся труп Головастого, его встретили почти что праздничным фейерверком. Точнее – профессиональными выстрелами из винтовки и из пистолета-автомата (кстати, незаряженный Desert Eagle Том отбросил в сторону, как ненужный). Картинно упав на пол, Акихиро не мог сдержать улыбки. Пареньку, так хорошо стрелявшему из винтовки, был семнадцать-восемнадцать лет, не больше. Вот что порождает ваше здоровое общество. Пацан ещё зелёный, а уже подписал себе заявку на санаторный отдых в аду. Кстати, о детишках.

За спинами «гангстеров» послышался весьма мелодичный звук разбиваемого стекла, а затем неуверенное «Акк!», хруст, и парень, стоявший на охране заложницы, с трагическим непониманием в глазах брякнулся на пол. Ориентировочка и скорость реакции у Икс были что надо. Флит дёрнулся от неожиданного звука за спиной, но продолжил стрелять в «зомби» (то есть снова вставшего Росомаху), затем, после двух глухих щелчков, отбросил оружие в сторону (либо не умел быстро перезаряжать, что было маловероятно, либо не было запасных патронов – а вот это уже серьёзный ляп организаторов), выхватил боевой нож и кинулся на оппонента. Дакен мысленно признал, что будь у малолетнего стрелка ещё пара лет упорных тренировок, цены б ему не было. Но эту самую пару лет (равно как и последующие возможные пять, десять, пятнадцать, двадцать) Акихиро пришлось у него отобрать. Да, жизнь сурова, что уж тут попишешь. Оглянувшись на разворачивающееся в соседней комнате действо, Росомаха заметил, что с Красным Икс уже разобралась и теперь уворачивалась от летящих в её сторону пуль Тома (который тоже стрелял ого-го как), и уже кинулся хватать дрожащую девчонку, с полными ужаса глазами наблюдавшую за развитием событий (_они её даже наркотиками не накачали_, удивился Дакен), как вдруг случилось непредвиденное. Яркий свет на мгновение ослепил всех находившихся в комнате… и этого мгновения хватило на то, чтобы застать их врасплох.

Из портала посыпалась масса явно хорошо натасканных ребят, которые, ко всему прочему, совершенно точно обладали какими-то магическими способностями. Акихиро бы с удовольствием занялся знакомством с культурой новоприбывших участников вечеринки, но, к сожалению, его непродолжительный полёт в стену сему не очень способствовал. Икс повезло меньше – какой-то изрисованный татуировками ведьмак, обилием изображений на теле напомнивший ей Телфорда Портера, обвил светящийся жгут (возможно, энергетический) вокруг её шеи; видимо, он каким-то образом воздействовал на нервную систему, ибо девчонка не только задыхалась, но ещё и странным образом дёргала конечностями вместо того, чтобы пытаться освободиться. В шею Тома вцепился другой, походивший на демона, и вперился взглядом в глаза «босса»; глаза обоих охватило молочно-белое свечение, после чего Том обмяк и упал на пол со звуком падающего мешка с картошкой. Третий резидент магической своры выглядел как антропоморфная инфернальная тварь с деформированными, но очень мускулистыми конечностями; инфернал, по всей видимости, был в некотором роде энергетическим вампиром, а точнее – трупоедом, судя по светящимся субстанциям, исходившим из поверженных и всасываемым этим гадом. Телепорт стоял в сторонке, с чинным видом наблюдая картину. Пятый, эдакий альфа-самец, очевидно, был главарём; длинные янтарного цвета патлы свисали по бокам смуглого корявого лица, которое снизу обрамлял ещё и довольно жёсткий массивный ошейник-воротник, начинавшийся чуть ли не с середины груди и походивший на часть панциря какого-нибудь броненосца. Этот, похоже, был не то телекинетиком, не то мощным телепатом, ибо стоило ему только взглянуть на пытавшегося встать Дакена, как у того мгновенно подкосились ноги и всё тело будто парализовало.

«А вы ещё кто такие?» - крикнул Акихиро и, услыхав собственный голос, невольно поёжился: это был не грозный рык Тёмного Росомахи, а неразборчивое шипение и плевание водопроводного крана, в котором закончилась вода. Задавать вопросы вроде «Что вам нужно?» не представляло теперь ни малейшего смысла, ибо зачем бы этим ребятам ещё здесь появляться. Пеший «Призрачный Гонщик», переступив через тело Тома, решительно направился к связанной девчонке, которую от всего этого уже била дрожь (к её чести следует сказать, что не настолько крупная, как того требовала ситуация; может, она просто была слишком тупой, чтобы понять, что происходит что-то страшное?). Он уже протянул к ней длинную когтистую руку (чтобы схватить или убить – кто знает, что было страшнее), ещё полтора шага, и он…

- Гррра! – Икс сумела-таки невероятным образом вывернуться из смертельных объятий «Ванишера», который сейчас стоял на одном колене и держал ладонь на окровавленном животе; девчонка мощно метнула в демона сай, снёсший его на почтительное расстояние, затем запустила два сюрикена в главаря. Эти твари двигались с неестественной быстротой; в главного попала лишь одна «звёздочка», от второй он ловко увернулся, и теперь вместе с двумя ещё вполне боеспособными товарищами бросился на обидчицу. Дакен решил, что удача теперь на его стороне, и потому кинулся к заложнице, легко подхватил худенькое тельце на руки и бросился ногами вперёд через разбитое окно (стекло было выбито не полностью, так что со стороны пленницы верхом благоразумия было то, что она вовремя сжалась в комок).

А вот поступок Акихиро в свете происходящих событий благоразумным назвать было сложно. То ли он в пылу битвы забыл, где они находились, то ли решил, что раз он наделён исцеляющим фактором, то всё будет нормально… В общем, приземлившись на ноги после прыжка с восьмого этажа и фирменного «ролла», которому бы позавидовал любой трейсер, мужчина не стал давать себе отдыха и с ненормальной скоростью понёсся петлять по безлюдным переулкам. И на то, что у несчастной спасённой после высокотехничного переката оказалась сломанной рука, он обращать внимание не стал. Это уже не его проблема, сейчас главное – доставить её на место. И получить причитающихся Убитых Енотов. Что касательно Кинней… девчонка всё-таки шустрая, должна бы выбраться. А нет – так нет, она знала, на что подписывалась.

Спустя минут пятнадцать изматывающего марафона он был уже на месте – вот пустырь, вон ангар, на который минуты три назад приземлился вертолёт, а вон и вооружённые ребята, которым надо передать живую хнычущую и мычащую посылку (кляп Дакен вынимать не стал – ещё чего, очень надо).

- Эй, девчонки! – крикнул он бугаям с автоматами. – Принимайте товар. И гоните чемоданчики.

- Давай сюда девчонку, деньги сейчас будут, - ухмыльнулся один из верзил.

- Чёрта-с-два, сперва деньги на бочку.

- Господа, прошу всех успокоиться. Возьмите девушку на борт, мне нужно провести первичный осмотр, затем мы отправим её в больницу для общего обследования.

- Нет, - раздался хриплый голос за спиной Дакена. Обернувшись, он имел неудовольствие созерцать когтистую девчонку: вся одежда изорвана, на теле – ещё не зажившие раны, синяки и ожоги, часть волос явно вырвана, из плеча торчит дротик, из раны течёт кровь вперемешку с какой-то дурно пахнущей густой чёрной жидкостью (очевидно, яд, мощный антикоагулянт, с действием наподобие гирудина или дикумарина, только в сотни раз мощнее). – Не отдавай её им.

- Что? Ты с дуба рухнула или просто головой ударилась?

- Мммммыыыммм! – вертелась почти освобождённая.

- Они не те, за кого себя выдают.

- Надо же, кто бы мог подумать. Я должен тебе верить? С какой это стати?

- Я не лгу, ты должен это чувствовать, - упрямо стояла на своём Икс.

- Эй, вы долго тут стоять будете? Сажайте её уже в вертолёт!

- Нет. Ты не должен этого делать.

- Мне лучше знать, чего я кому должен и чего не должен, - понизив голос, ответил Акихиро. – Может, ты хотя бы назовёшь причину?

- Они лгут. Они не работают на её отца. Они нас подставят. Я это чувствую. И она боится.

- О, последнее – определяющий фактор.

- Я говорю правду, ты это знаешь. Мы должны уйти отсюда, и немедленно. С ней.

- Чемоданы! – гаркнул Росомаха вертолётчикам, подходя на шаг ближе к ангару.

- Нет, - на лице когтистой появилось страдальческое выражение, какого Дакен ещё у неё ни разу не видел. Может, приближается Рагнарёк?

- Мы должны уходить, срочно! – она вцепилась в руку своего «родственничка». Казалось, что мир рушится под её ногами, и всему сущему настаёт глобальный армагиддец. – Бежим!

- Слушай, отвали ты уже, - отмахнулся мужчина, передавая брыкающуюся девчонку на руки одному из верзил и принимая два чемодана из рук другого. – Мне в целом плевать, хорошие они ребята или потом её на органы продадут. Мне нужно это, - он потряс чемоданчиками. Пленница тем временем (которой до сих пор никто не вынул изо рта затычку) заходилась воем подстреленного зверя. – Если тебя деньги не интересуют, можешь отдать свою долю мне.

- Они пришли! – Икс уже не слушала его и выпустила когти на руках. – Забирай девушку и беги, я задержу! Брось чемоданы, там нет денег!

На том конце пустыря показалась знакомая компания колдунов. Патлатый радостно осклабился, воздел десницу и что-то зычно крикнул, после чего все они исчезли в ослепительной вспышке света и тут же материализовались возле ангара. Верзилы исчезли в чреве вертолёта, лопасти которого вовсю рассекали воздух. Машина тронулась с места и начала подниматься. С начала разговора Дакена и Лауры прошло около минуты, тянувшейся целую вечность.

- Не деньги? Что же? – Акихиро старался перекричать шум двигателя и движущихся винтов взлетающего аппарата. Маги были слишком близко, да и сбегать Дакен вовсе не собирался. Отбросив на небольшое расстояние чемоданы, он выпустил когти и бросился на ближайшего противника. Мужчина с сожалением подумал о том, что ребята эти были весьма серьёзными противниками; сейчас бы очень кстати было метательное или огнестрельное оружие. Правда, именно его он и не купил у старого Мацумото: при себе у него была только дасё, то есть пара катана-вакидзаси. А вот Икс предусмотрительно запаслась массой сюрикенов, дротов, метательных ножей, игл, пластин, и теперь вовсю тратила свой до сих пор неприкосновенный запас. Противников было снова пять, и хотя двое ослабли с момента их последней встречи, всё равно двигались с умопомрачительной скоростью, да и сила обычного, «человеческого» удара у них была поистине великанской. Плюс магические фокусы. Но Дакен тоже был не лыком шит – он мастерски орудовал обоими мечами, да и исцеляющий фактор весьма помогал в сем нелёгком деле. Спустя три секунды после задания вопроса росомаший самурай получил и ответ. Причём из двух источников сразу.

- Там взрывчатка! – рявкнула Кинней, получая уже пятый отравленный дротик в правую руку; её козука тем временем вонзилась в часть бедра главаря, не закрытую бронёй. Одновременно с этим на затылке Дакена забилась какая-то жилка, очевидно, отвечающая за проявление интуитивного предвидения, он на полсекунды взглянул наверх… и увидел «доктора», целящегося из снайперки вниз. _ПУФ! _Целью, в общем-то, был не один из дерущихся на пустыре.

А все сразу.

Одно-единственное попадание в чемоданчик. На секунду мир словно замёрз, застыл на месте. Движение прекратилось, настала пробирающая до дрожи в коленках тишина, давящая на уши и длящаяся ещё одну вечность. И когда тишина прошла, оглушающий взрыв сотряс землю, и мир поглотил огонь.


	4. Chapter 4: The Beginning Is The End

**От автора: **вот мы и добрались до конца. Спасибо за внимание и комментарии.

Я планирую также начать ещё один фанфик, возможно, долгосрочный. Депрессивный AIB не забыт, идеи ещё есть.

P. S. Думаю, что песня Smashing Pumpkins, стоящая в заглавии, известна если не всем, то многим.

* * *

**Глава 4. ****The**** Beginning ****Is ****The**** End ****Is ****The ****Beginning**

* * *

- Откуда… ты… узнала? – голосовые связки уже начали восстанавливаться, но ему всё равно было трудно. И чудовищно больно. Всегда бывает больно ползти по земле, когда на теле нет кожи.

- По… кха! Запаху, - если Лаура выглядела, как пережаренная курица гриль, то сложно представить, как смотрелся сейчас _он_, находившийся ближе неё к эпицентру взрыва. – Ты… должен был… тоже… учуять.

Должен был. Но не учуял. Какая жалость. Но горевать будем потом – сейчас надо немного восстановиться и отправляться проучить этих умников. Ишь чего вздумали, спереть девчонку (это-то ладно), а потом избавиться от исполнителей грязной работы, ни заплатив ни цента!

Акихиро был почти благодарен Икс, ибо она ни разу за всё время, пока они выбирались с пустыря, не произнесла убийственную фразу «Я же предупреждала». Убийственную именно потому, что ему пришлось бы тратить силы на то, чтобы свернуть девчонке шею за эти слова.

Лишние семь минут пришлось потратить на поимку двух мужиков и отбирание у них одежды – оная у парочки Росомах сгорела дотла. Если бы сейчас на них напялить концептуальные чёрные костюмы из спандекса и натянуть красные плащи – можно было бы сразу отправиться на фестиваль косплея Спауна. Но чёрт с ними, с этими Комик-Конами, где девчонку-то искать? Или знать бы хоть, куда полетел вертолёт. Всё-таки сегодня тяжёлый день. Дакен поразмышлял и принял за рабочую гипотезу то, что, по всей видимости, это Кинней приносит несчастья. Не очень рациональный вариант, но думать так было приятно. К сожалению, в условиях сложившейся ситуации это мало чем помогало.

Помощь, как водится, пришла неожиданно оттуда, откуда её меньше всего ждёшь. С характерным _ВУТ! _в воздухе материализовался татуированный лысый мужчина (топлесс, кстати говоря). Увидав знакомые очертания, Дакен кинулся к нему, хватая за шкирятник и приставляя когти к горлу.

- Жив остался, $#%&^%$, - прошипел он на ухо гостю. – Не волнуйся, это ненадолго.

- Отпусти его, - хрипло отозвалась Кинней.

- Заткни—

- Это Ванишер.

- Кто?

- Икс? Это ты? Какого чёрта ты тут—

- Это не имеет значения. Перенеси нас на крышу того здания, - Лаура, как всегда, была сама невозмутимость.

- Что за Ва—

- Какое к чёрту перенеси, да на тебе, №;:?, лица нет! Да мне Росомаха морду на ж—

- Немедленно, иначе я отрежу тебе ухо, - Лаура была достаточно близко, чтобы Телфорд ей поверил. Да будь она хоть за милю от него, он бы всё равно поверил, хоть из них двоих только он умел телепортироваться. Кстати, насчёт лица он был прав: его действительно у девушки не было. Создав тонкую эпителиальную плёнку на поверхности тела, дабы предотвратить высыхание, он работал изнутри наружу. И пока что оба родственника даже до зомби не дотягивали.

- Ладно-ладно, - замахал руками Портер, потом кивнул на парня с ирокезом. – Его тоже?

- Да.

- Ты объяснишь, кто этот %;:? – Дакен просто опешил оттого, что Ванишер, находящийся сейчас не просто в захвате, а в смертельной опасности (буквально!), продолжал вот так болтать с Икс, а тут ещё и взял её за куртку и – _ВУТ!_ – все трое вдруг очутились на крыше высотки.

- Это не имеет значения. Он будет делать так, как я скажу, - холодно ответила Лаура.

- Щаз, разбежалась! Я тут не развлекаться приехал, между—

- Я поговорю с Эликсиром.

- Ха. Это деловое предложение?

- Это предупреждение.

Секунду Портер колебался, с недоверием рассматривая девчонку, потом прошипел «Ах ты ;%:?».

- Ладно, только по-быстрому. У меня задание, вообще-то. Не просто так шляюсь. Всё ваша братия…

- Видишь вертолёт? – перебила его Лаура, всматриваясь в небо.

- Что? Где? Какой—

- Там, - девушка повернула его голову и указала направление. Всё равно вряд ли ему было бы понятнее, если бы она указала направление вербально, в углах. Телфорд содрогнулся, когда облезлая рука прикоснулась к его щеке. Какая мерзость.

- Нет, не вижу.

- Телепортируй нас на ту крышу. 0,7 мили отсюда, здание в 25 этажей, с балконами.

- Вон то, где ещё антенна торчит?

- Да.

…Сделав ещё два прыжка, Ванишер наконец-то углядел удаляющуюся от них машину в небе. Теперь дело оставалось за малым – портануться вовнутрь, забрать девушку, сделать ноги. И ещё Дакен хотел взорвать вертолёт. Плевать, что взрыв будет над городом, что его все заметят. Его душа будет спокойна, а ведь душевное равновесие – это самое главное, правда?

…

- Спокойно, дорогая, сейчас лекарство подействует, и ты успокоишься. Всё будет хорошо, не волнуйся, - успокаивал девушку доктор, убирая в чемоданчик шприц, в котором семь секунд назад ещё был транквилизатор. Девушка снова промычала нечто нечленораздельное, затем вздрогнула, глаза её закатились, и она уснула мертвецким сном.

- Она ведь всё равно ничего не слышала, зачем было что-то говорить? – спросил один из верзил через наушники.

- Затем, что это вне твоей компетенции, - вздохнул док. – Неважно, что она ни слова не разобрала из-за грохота этой адской машины. Она видела, что я спокоен, не корчу страшные рожи и не машу перед её лицом тяжеленным пистолетом. Она немного успокоилась, или задумалась, меня это не волнует, главное, она не дёргалась достаточно долго, чтобы я успел вколоть ей снотворное.

- А зачем?

- Боже правый, зачем ты ниспосылаешь на эту и без того грешную землю таких олухов.

- Нет, мне просто любопытно.

- Я не к тебе обращался, - огрызнулся доктор. – Снотворное ей нужно для того, чтобы она уснула.

- А-а-а, ясно.

Док закатил глаза и недовольно вздохнул. Бывают же на свете такие тупицы. Он закрыл глаза и попытался представить себе контрастный душ, белое махровое полотенце, уютные домашние тапочки, свиные отбивные с картошкой фри и зелёным салатиком, которые наверняка приготовила его драгоценная жена Элис. Вечернее ток-шоу, колонка новостей в любимой газете, потом чтение книжки в обнимку с благоверной супругой, потом можно положить ей руку на бедро…

_ВУТ!_

- Эй, детишки! Вам привет от Дьявола! – жуткое облезлое существо ударило в голову одного из охранников, а когда отняло кулак от его головы, то оттуда брызнула аморфная масса омерзительного вида. _Всегда думал, что там вакуум_, пронеслось в голове у Дока. Тем временем другое существо, тоже облезлое, только поменьше размерами, перерезало глотку второму верзиле. Третий неожиданно появившийся пассажир выругался и отодвинулся от трупов настолько далеко, насколько это было возможно, что несколько нарушило баланс летательного аппарата.

- Чёрт! – крикнул Ванишер, чуть не вывалившись за борт. Пока он предпринимал попытки выпутаться из сложившегося не в его пользу положения, он пропустил самое захватывающее (не считая взрыва) событие сегодняшнего дня: невербальную (то бишь, мимическую) перепалку Дакена и Лауры. Смотрелось сие действо очень эпично. Временным отвлечением противников воспользовался пилот, вытащив пистолет и приставив его к голове Акихиро. Он уже начал спускать курок, но ему просто не повезло – реакция у Росомахи была гораздо быстрее. Вертолёт начал крениться, из-за чего Портер, ещё не до конца пришедший в себя, снова чуть не вылетел наружу и опять начал вопить. Во всём, конечно, виноват был пилот. Конечно, одной рукой управлять довольно сложно, но зачем всё бросать и хвататься оставшейся верхней конечностью за несчастный обрубок, которому всё равно уже ничем не поможешь? Даже доктор, всё это время вжимавшийся спиной в стенку, тяжело дышавший и насквозь провонявший неописуемым ужасом, и тот вёл себя гораздо адекватнее. Проще говоря – не лез не в своё дело. И правильно делал.

Ещё несколько мучительно долгих секунд двое зомби-Росомах махали руками, после чего Лаура обхватила руками девушку и пнула Ванишера – пора сматывать удочки. Несколько изящных взмахов когтями (катана здесь бы не помогла, какая жалость), вспышка света, и на крыше их уже четверо, а ночное небо озарилось огненным фейерверком. Дакен остался доволен.

…

- Она сказала, что её зовут Эмили Эндрюс, что её отцу всегда было на неё наплевать и что она просто хочет домой, - Лаура встряхнула плечами. Действие ядов ещё не прошло, поэтому периодически девушку подёргивало, будто кто-то очень нехороший подключил по всему её телу электроды и теперь развлекался тем, что замыкал и размыкал электроцепи. Также она прихрамывала, вены на её правой руке и ноге были почти чёрного цвета, да и волосы отрастали с черепашьей скоростью, особенно на затылке.

- Какая душераздирающая история, аж плакать хочется, - ухмыльнулся Дакен. Ему повезло больше – в него всадили гораздо меньше отравленных дротиков, и исцеляющий фактор сейчас у него работал гораздо быстрее, чем у Икс. Они шли по одной из редких пустынных улочек Сан-Франциско вдвоём – Бог знает, почему. Ясно, почему их было уже _не четверо_ – Эмили отправилась домой к матери пить чай с успокаивающими, Телфорд – тоже домой, получать люлей от Логана. Почему Акихиро пошёл вместе с Лаурой – вот в чём был вопрос. Сам он сказал, что решил проводить её, а то вдруг она снова вляпается в какую-нибудь передрягу, она ведь такая бестолковая.

- Ты выглядишь довольным, - вдруг сказала девчонка. Конечно, она имела в виду «пахнешь», ведь мир запахов значил для неё порой больше, чем весь видимый цветовой спектр.

- А почему бы мне таким не быть? – удивился мужчина. Странно, в его голосе даже не слышалось обычного презрения или яда.

- Ты говорил, что тебе нужны деньги. После операции ты ничего не получил. Я не понимаю.

- Ах, девочка, ты много чего ещё в этой жизни не понимаешь, - улыбнулся он, запрокидывая голову и поправляя новоприобретённую шляпу. – Зато я развлёкся, получил удовольствие. А за удовольствия в этом мире платят.

- Я не понимаю.

- Поймёшь когда-нибудь… Матильда, - Дакен отстал на шаг и прищурился, рассматривая затылок Лауры.

- Меня зовут не Матильда, - отозвалась та.

- Да знаю я, - отмахнулся он.

- Почему ты меня так назвал?

- Мать честная, ты что, не смотрела этот фильм? «Леон», 1994 год, в главной роли Жан Рено. Девочка, которую он учил убивать людей, была точь-в-точь ты. Маленькая, со взглядом волчицы, странным поведением… и абсолютно такой же причёской.

- Нет, я не смотрела этот фильм.

- Посмотри как-нибудь, - отвлечённо пробормотал Акихиро.

Они вышли к набережной, по которой навстречу им – точнее, по направлению к пристани - шла компашка из детишек примерно Лауриного возраста. Вдруг одна фигура отделилась, махнула им рукой и быстро зашагала навстречу. Парень, высокий. Улыбается.

- Это что, твой бойфренд?

Икс не ответила.

- Ах да, я его знаю. Встречался с ним как-то… да, примерно тогда же, когда впервые познакомился с тобой. Он ещё был в таком оранжевом с чёрным полосатом свитере, такой, задиристый малой…

- Эй, привет, - подошёл наконец пацан.

- Может, представишь нас друг другу? Я бы не против познакомиться с ним… поближе, - хищно улыбнулся Дакен.

- Нет, - вдруг отрезала Икс, вставая между двумя парнями. Сказала она это не так уж и громко, но внушительно – в глазах её загорелся знакомый по инциденту с оладьями огонёк. Бальзам на душу Акихиро.

- Пойдём, - Лаура схватила паренька за запястье и чуть подтолкнула. Тот последовал за ней с достаточно ярко выраженным WTF на лице.

- Удачи вам, ребятки, - крикнул им вдогонку Дакен, снимая шляпу и облокачиваясь на парапет.

- Эй, послушай-ка… я ведь его знаю. Это ведь тот самый гад, который ещё расхаживал в старом коричневом костюме Росомахи, так? Один из «хороших парней» Озборна?

- Да, это он.

- Ну ты и компанию себе нашла, - рассмеялся Келлер. Потом осмотрел её с ног до головы, отстал на шаг, прищурился, рассматривая её затылок. - …Матильда.

Лаура резко развернулась. Там, далеко, стоял Дакен и смеялся.

Он всё слышал.

Впрочем, разве это плохо?


End file.
